


Dating Death

by Ehwell



Series: Death and the Cat [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Part Two, illyanas a hipster, it's canon, sorry it's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehwell/pseuds/Ehwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty has a date with death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Death

Three days, Kitty decided, before it wouldn’t be weird to call Illyana. Three agonizing days before she could even consider seeing Illyana again. Three days of classes and shitty coffee and daydreaming. 

Kitty made it through a day and a half. She gave up and flicked to the contact she had made for Illyana. She felt herself smiling as she sent a text. Funny how a month earlier she couldn’t imagine smiling about Death, much less killing to see her.

Kitty Pryde - hey its kitty

Illyana Rasputin - Hey stranger. Kinda surprised it took you this long

Kitty Pryde - i was gonna wait 3 days but you see how that worked

Illyana Rasputin - Ah. So my appeal isn’t waning, then?

Kitty Pryde - no nope not at all.

Illyana Rasputin - That was a joke, but hey, I’ll take it.

Kitty Pryde - shiit but i mean you cant be oblivious to that

Illyana Rasputin - Backatcha. So that date? When works?

Kitty Pryde - now

Illyana Rasputin - Seriously?

Kitty Pryde - maybe

Illyana Rasputin - Alright, then. Pick you up in ten.

Kitty stared, slightly dumbfounded at the last text. Ten. Ten minutes until Illyana would be at her apartment. Again. She almost laughed aloud at the strangeness of the situation. 

She leapt to her feet and raced to her closet. What does one wear on a date with Death? She flipped through all her hangers at least 4 times before settling on on grey jeans and flannel she liked. 

She dashed into the bathroom to create some semblance of order in her hair before scooping it up into a half decent ponytail. Staring into the mirror, she tried to decide if she had forgotten anything. Just then knock on her front door broke her concentration. 

With more internal panic then she was willing to admit, Kitty went to answer the door. And there in the doorway where Kitty had first seen her, was Illyana, looking as nervous as Kitty felt, with a huge bouquet of flowers.

Flowers that very much clashed with her smooth, semi punk, I-don’t-give-a-fuck vibes.   
She stepped across the threshold and handed the flowers to Kitty and said,   
“Here, these are for you.” 

Illyana reached up to rub the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“Sorry, they looked like less when I got them. Some florist died so I figured he wouldn’t miss them and I thought of you because you kind of smell like flowers but I didn’t know what you liked. So I just got some of everything.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“Hah yeah, sure. So what do you wanna do?”

“Well, I’m okay with whatever”

“Alright. I know a place. It’s one of my favourites”

Several minutes later, Kitty found herself on the back of Illyana’s motorcycle, with her arm’s around the waist of the girl in front of her, feeling quite apprehensive despite being quite appreciative of the closeness. 

This was because, honestly, what kind of place does Death hang out in? A bar or something, maybe. She had been wrong about what Death would be like before, but still. 

After a few more worried and windblown miles, Illyana parked the bike. Kitty looked up, bracing for a biker dive and found what could only be described as a hipster bookstore/coffee shop. 

Illyana swung her leg over the bike and offered Kitty her hand so she could get up. Then, they started towards the door, which jingled as Illyana held it open for Kitty.

“So you like reading?”, Kitty asked still a little surprised at where she had been taken.

“Yeah, I actually do when I have the time. Not the coolest hobby, I know. But they have good coffee here so.”

Kitty nodded. The shop smelled excellent, like old books and coffee. It was a relatively small space, she noted, as she looked over the shelves and piles of books.

“What would you like?” asked Illyana as she nodded towards the coffee counter, breaking kitty out of her thoughts.

“Whatever is good. I can find us somewhere to sit.”

Illyana nodded and turned to go order while Kitty plopped down into one of two mismatched, overstuffed chairs before returning to her thoughts. It was really bizarre, if she thought about it. 

I’m on a date with Death. Who’s a hot russian girl. In a hole in the wall hipster joint. She looked back up to the counter where Illyana had her back to Kitty.   
And my god, Kitty did an up down, far more subtly than the other girl, but Illyana looked fucking hot. If they were ever serious, Kitty promised herself she would tell Illyana how flawless those jeans made her ass look. 

As if she had heard Kitty’s thoughts (and maybe she had, who knows what Death can do), Illyana turned around holding two mugs, and caught Kitty quite obviously staring at her ass. 

Illyana sat down across from her, smirking once again, 

“See something you like?”

“Uh, er, sorry. Uh, yeah?”

“Hah well don’t be. I don’t mind. And here.” She laughed as she handed Kitty a steaming cup of caramel coloured liquid.

“Tell me what you think.” Illyana motioned to the cup. Kitty took a tentative sip and then another

“This is really good. Thanks.”

“Yeah, of course. So you know what I do. What do you do, besides make my life harder, that is?”

Kitty blushed and replied, “I said i would stop! But I’m in school for mechanical engineering. Nerdy, I know.”

“Don’t worry, you’re talking to the girl who took you to a bookshop for a first date. That’s really cool actually.”

“Yeah I really enjoy it. Let’s see, what do you do in your free time?”

“Oh man, I really like video games, and reading, as you know. I really like movies. Yourself?”

“Actually alot of the same things. Any favourites? In terms of video games and movies?”

“For movies, probably Heathers, video games, The Last of Us or Beyond:Two Souls, maybe.   
You?”

“Oh I’m a sucker for romantic comedies. Just about anything, I guess. I’ve got a soft spot for this new one, called Life is Weird, though.”

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, and Kitty was happy to finally learn more about Illyana after so much pining (odd as it was). When Illyana drove Kitty back to her apartment, she even more throughly enjoyed being able to cling to Illyana’s middle. 

When they got to her door, Kitty realised, for last time in a long while, her being the introvert that she was, she didn’t want her date to leave. Unthinking, she leaned up to kiss Illyana’s cheek.   
When she backed up, Illyana wore an expression Kitty hadn’t seen since the first time she had visited Kitty’s apartment. One of an internal debate. 

This only lasted for a couple seconds before Illyana leaned forward and kissed her incredibly softly before almost immediately breaking away. 

Kitty didn’t even hesitate when she grabbed Illyana’s face and kissed her again, much harder. 

30 seconds later, Kitty pulled away and said “Let’s do this again sometime.” before pushing open her apartment door, for once the one leaving Illyana dumbfounded.


End file.
